Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooking vessels and stirring apparatus therefore for large scale cooking and similar uses.
When cooking in large scale kitchens almost all stiring in the vessels is carried out manually by paddles. There are, or have been mechanical stiring devices where the driving unit is placed outside the vessel and the power is transferred to the tools by a flexible or rigid shaft. This implies that the cover of the vessel always has to be removed, which firstly means evaporation from the product and secondly very bad working conditions, with heat and moisture being injected into the atmosphere of the premises. In addition most cooking appliances are tiltable, and during tilting no stiring can take place. Many dishes are self-sedimentating, which means that it will be difficult to serve uniform portions.
The object of the present invention is to propose an arrangement at the stiring mechanism, which firstly allows the use of a cover, secondly may be so applied that, when necessary, the vessel may be tilted without effecting the driving mechanism, and which also is easily dismountable for cleaning the vessel and the stirring device.